Me the Chameleon
by CandyColoured
Summary: Cammie leads a normal teenage life, she lives with her aunty and goes to a normal high school, but one day, Cammie finds out something that will change her life. With secrets revealed which life will she choose?


**Me the Chameleon**

**Chapter One – Welcome to My World**

"Come on, I have something I want to show you" Josh whispered.

I smiled as he took my hand and helped me up from the rug that we sat on by the river. He laced his fingers in mine as he led me into the forests.

As we walked deeper into the forest, the song of the night become louder, the crickets were harmonising with the birds who were calling out goodnight to each other.

I heard the familiar 'Hoo Hoooooo' and looked up a tree and found two bright yellow eyes staring back down at me, and with a flap of its mighty wings it swooped off into the night further through the forest.

"Josh" I whispered, "where are we going?"

"You'll see Cam" he replied.

Even though it was dark, I could have sworn I saw that famous mischievous smile spreading across his face.

After a couple of minutes walking in silence (well besides the animals and insects of course) we came to a clearing, It wasn't very big but god was it beautiful.

The moonlight glimmered on the grass as if there were tiny little diamonds hidden between each blade.

"It's… it's….almost…magical" I whisper, almost not wanting to ruin the serenity.

The air was crisp too, like cold summer air. It smelt slightly of peppermints then realized it was Josh's breathe.

I look up at the millions of stars that lit up the night sky, _Perhaps that's what makes the grass shimmer _I thought.

I felt Josh's hand let go of mine and slide around my waist, pulling me against his side. I rest my head on his broad shoulder, and clasp his free hand.

I sensed him gazing at me whilst I looked up at the stars. He leaned in and gave me a soft warm kiss on my fore head. Then in one movement he let go of my waist, turned me around gently and wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me right up against him.

His big, brown, heart melting eyes staring into mine, he smiled slightly which made every single hair down my back stand on end and made my stomach do summer salts.

"Cammie I…." He started

"beep…beep….beep….beep…beep"

"Josh?"

"BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP….BEEP"

"Josh!"

"BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP" "No…. Josh" I slurred.

I sat up in my bed and winced at the sun streaming through my window.

"BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP"

"Oh, why don't you just….. Shut Up!" I moaned, pulling my pillow over my head as I flopped back into the comfort of my doona.

"BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP"

"Fine! You win!" I yelled slapping my hand on top of my alarm. "Finally, some P and Q"

"Wakey wakey sunshine!" My aunt chirped.

"uhhh" I groan.

"C'mon, I don't speak moan, so come on, up and at 'em" She said walking towards the kitchen.

Ok, I love my Aunt Abbey, really I do. She's fit, fun and beautiful; the perfect role model in my mind, but sometimes a person has just got to know where the _line _is, if you know what I mean. And yes, I did say Aunt, not mum or dad or sis or granny, Aunt. You see, I've lived with my Aunt for as long as I can remember.

I never had any brothers or sisters and my parents well; they went missing whilst they were in the Himalayas. I think I was just about one then, and for the grandparents side of things, the only ones that are still alive are Grandpa George and Granny Smith and they live on a ranch somewhere in the middle of who knows where.

I crawled out of bed and down the hall passed the kitchen where Aunt Abbey was cooking up a storm, literally, she never was the 'cooking' type. I walked into the bathroom, locked the door and I collapsed onto the amazingly fluffy bath mat on the floor. I must have been louder than I thought because almost straight away my Aunt was knocking on the door asking if I was ok.

"I'm good…. just…erm…. Tripped… yeah I tripped" I said, deciding that was a good excuse.

"Ok sweetie, breaky will be done in a tick"

"Sounds delish!" I replied in my best _delighted_ tone.

I pulled myself up using the bathroom sink and jumped in the shower.

Ok, just saying, when you're in the shower time fly's like there is no tomorrow, like seriously, sometimes I feel like there is some evil cat pushing the clock hands of time forward faster than it should go, don't even ask why it's a cat.

I rushed out of my room wearing dark denim skinny jeans, a white Tee that had some band that I didn't know even existed on it, light blue thongs and my hair was messily done up in a bun.

I ran into the kitchen grabbing my homework and stuffing it into my bag, I grabbed a _delightful_ breaky wrap from the table (totally cold and soggy), and rushed out the door.

"Wait! Don't I get a Goodbye?" My Aunt called out.

"Oh, right" I ran back into the house hugging my aunt "Bye"

"Bye sweetie, and don't forget, I'm going away on a business trip today so I won't be back for about a week, but Lynette, you babysitter, will be here when you come back from school"

"Ok" I said and rushed out the door.

"Oh God" I said to myself, "the look on Mr Shirley's face when I get to class". I gulped.

This was NOT the start of a good day…. AT ALL.


End file.
